We're Family, Get Used To It
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Go Through Hell For You', Hades comes to Storybrooke looking to reclaim Killian and make him pay for cheating death. His family and friends aren't too happy with that idea and they are ready to fight. (Sorry for the mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

Captain Cobra Swan, etc.

Title: We're Family, Get Used To It

Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Go Through Hell For You', Hades comes to Storybrooke looking to reclaim Killian and make him pay for cheating death. His family and friends aren't too happy with that idea and they are ready to fight.

Author's Note: Unlike the other story this one will not be a one shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The Devil Comes to Town

No One's Pov

"Henry hurry up or we'll be late!" Killian shouted upstairs to his son. He didn't hear a response but he did hear pounding footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly Henry appeared and ran down the stairs only to fling himself at Hook before the last few steps and they both went down with a loud thud. They shared a look before they burst out in laughter. Emma ran around the corner to check on her two boys and the sight of them clutching each other and laughing at the bottom of the stairs made her roll her eyes before joining them. They laid down on the ground next to him and they both pulled her close. Together they just stayed there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. All of them thought refused to think about if they hadn't saved Hook from the Underworld, all that was behind them.

"As much as I love this we should really get going, everyone is expecting us" Emma spoke up.

"As you wish love"

Emma pulled them both up and they made their way out the door to Granny's. You see since everyone went their separate ways right away they came back with Hook they didn't get the chance to have a welcome back party for Team Underworld so this morning Snow and Charming put together a quick party and invited the whole town, minus Gold of course. Everyone wanted to make sure he stayed as far away from Killian as possible, they didn't trust that he wouldn't go after him despite sharing a heart with Henry.

Anyway the familiar ding was heard when they opened the door and they were immediately met with cheers and people swarming to greet them. Slowly but surely made their way through the crowd chatting briefly with Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin, Granny, the Dwarves, Tinkerbell, etc. Once they made it through the swarm Killian made a beeline for Belle who was sitting in the back away from the commotion. When she heard people approaching her she looked up and without wasting time threw herself into Hook's awaiting arms and cried, a few moments later Emma and Henry joined in the hug. Before coming to the party Belle had gotten into a explosive fight with Rumple, she had finally learned the truth about how Killian had ended up in Hell and how he was the Dark One again. She was heartbroken and furious when she heard the news, especially since it was Snow who told her instead of Rumple himself. Once again he had chosen power over her and in the process it almost cost her her best friend. As much as she loved him this time it was the finale straw, she couldn't be with him anymore, she no longer believed that there was any hope of him being the man she saw when he didn't have any power, he would never be a hero.

The sounds of the party faded around them as they held Belle as if they were trying to will any and all sadness from her heart. It appeared to be working because her sobs turned into sniffles so they pulled away and guided her to a table so they could talk.

"Killian I am so sorry. If I had known maybe I could have stopped it, maybe I could have stopped him"

"No one could have stopped him Belle, sadly not even you. It is impossible to get through to a Dark One believe me"

"I know but we are suppose to be in love, he should have at least cared that causing your death would hurt me but he didnt, once again I came in second to power" Belle started to tear up again so Hook reached over and grabbed her hand while Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Belle if anyone should be apologizing it's me. I keep gettting in the way of your happiness even if it is with the crocodile" Emma, Henry and Belle all looked at him shocked.

"My problems with Rumple are not your fault Killian. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have seen just how broken my relationship with him is. You of all people should not be apologizing for his failings, okay?" Belle smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay love"

"Good, now since that's out of the way I think it's time for a drink" Emma reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out Hook's infamous flask. She took a swig and passed it to Hook. He raised it in a toast before he took a drink himself.

"Hey lad, why don't you tell Belle and I about your adventures in the Underworld"

"You don't know Hook?" a voice called out behind him. He looked to see Charming, Snow holding baby Neal, Regina holding Roland and Robin holding his little girl.

"No I don't mate. When we got back we didn't talk, Emma and Henry were too tired and needed rest"

"What about you Killian? You went through more than we did" Regina said to the group.

"Aye Your Highness, I joined them and we spent the night at the house Henry and I picked out for Emma back in Camelot" Hook and Henry shared a look and grinned, Operation Light Swan was about to be completed.

"Speaking of that Mom there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Yes you can move in with Killian and Emma, you just have to promise to come visit"

"Of course I will! Thanks mom!" Henry ran into his mother's arms, making sure not to crush Roland in their embrace.

"So Henry, exactly how did you get Killian back?"

Henry was just about to dive into the story when the door was slammed open, causing a silence to fill the room until Grumpy's booming voice called out for Emma.

"Sister we've got a problem!"

"Really?! I just got back from the Underworld!" She let out a groan and rested her head on Killian's shoulder who wrapped an arm around her.

"What's the problem Grumpy?" She mumbled.

"We've got an unwelcomed visitor coming from the Underworld!"

"What?!"

Everyone quickly filed out of Granny's and ran to the pond which served as Storybrooke's entrance to the Underworld, and just as Grumpy said someone was coming. Fog covered the water and a boat carrying two mysterious strangers glided across the pond. When it came into focus some people gasped while others growled, those who growled knew exactly who was here. The passager got off the boat and just like it came it was gone just as fast. The lone figured crossed quickly and was now facing Emma, Hook and Henry. Hook and Henry moved closer together while Emma moved closer so she was toe to toe with the unwelcome being.

"Hades" Emma spat, in her mind he was just as bad or worse than Rumplestilskin.

"Hello Saviour, I believe you have something that belongs to me"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Time

Captain Cobra Swan, etc.

Title: We're Family, Get Used To It

Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Go Through Hell For You', Hades comes to Storybrooke looking to reclaim Killian and make him pay for cheating death. His family and friends aren't too happy with that idea and they are ready to fight.

Author's Note: Unlike the other story this one will not be a one shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: According To The Devil There's Hell To Pay

No One's Pov

"You hot head! You're crazy if you think Killian is yours! He belongs with me and my son!" Emma shouted in his face but he was unfazed, in fact he looked amused.

"Hot head? You can do better than that Emma. And as much as I'd love to hear all the zingers you could come up with I'm afraid I'm hear for business and not pleasure" He pushed Emma aside like she was nothing and once again moved towards Killian who pushed Henry behind him as Hades got closer. But before he could reach him there was a twinge and an arrow met his shoulder. He stared down at it like was a bug then looked up to see Snow White stringing another arrow while Prince Charming drew his sword, they both stared at him coldy.

"Get away from them and stay away"

"Oh please" He pulled the arrow out and ignited it, causing it to burn in his hand until the ashes slipped through his fingers.

"As I said I'm here on business. Captain Hook here has cheated death, he came back without his life being traded for another and that is a big no no. Plus he chose to have Emma Swan kill him, that is a fair death and I'm here to see it through. But don't worry, Henry will be safe and sound"

"No! If take my dad then you'll have to take me too!" Henry shouted at Hades and to make a point he grabbed his hook and stares him down.

"Henry!" Emma, Snow Charming gasped in surprise and Regina said it with a slightly scolding tone.

"But Henry what if I told you that you could have your _**real**_ father back?"

"That's not possible, my mom told me that Neal isn't even in the Underworld" He turned to Emma for confirmation and she nodded and stepped forward.

"It's true, he told me himself that he wasn't because he didn't have any unfinished business"

"True but since you didn't play fair I decided that I would level the playing field by doing the same. So I gave Baelfire some unfinished business, the family he was deprived from"

"I admit that a part of me will always love Neal but he knew what I was doing when I entered the Undeworld and he knew that he couldn't stop me. I told him our son was happy and that's all he needed and as much as it would be good for Henry to truly get to know his father Killian has done a wonderful job" Emma confessed.

"She's right. I love Neal but I love Hook just as much" The trio smiled at each other then turned to stare collectively at Hades with a glared but he only laughed.

"As sweet as that was Henry wasn't the only person I was talking about, remember he does have a father" Everyone stiffed at that, they knew what was going on now. This time it was Hook who spoke up.

"The crocodile came to you didn't he? He offered me up in exchange for Baelfire to come back" Hades responded with a slow clap.

"Bravo, very good Captain. I guess that means you can come out now" Everyone looked to the pond to see Rumplestilskin emerge from behind a tree, and he had the dignity to look a little ashamed. That look became stronger when he look over at Belle and saw her tear stained face. With one look at her former husband she moved closer to Killian.

"So Gold you made a deal with the Devil to kill Killian in exchange for your son. So who are you going to sacrifice to bring back Peter Pan? Me? Emma? Henry?"

"You don't get to judge me Regina, you would have done the same thing for Henry" Gold sneered at her but she pushed it off.

"No I would have done what Emma did, I'm no evil anymore unlike you"

"Blah blah blah, can we move this along? Okay here's the deal everyone: I will bring back Neal Cassidy for exactly 24 hours and in that time you will decided whether or not to take me up on the deal Rumplestilskin offered. If you accept I will restore Henry Mill's heart and take Killian Jones back with me, leaving Mr. Cassidy behind and keeping the balance. But if you refuse everything will stay as it is and Neal will go back to where he once was. Be warned though, this is a one time offer. I will be back tomorrow but until then I leave you with what I promised"

Hades turned around and the boat reappeared carrying Neal. They switched places before the boat took off yet again and the mist vanished. Once he made sure the threat was gone he ran over to embrace Emma and Henry, Killian moved over to David and Mary Margaret to give them a small amount of privacy. When they saw the defeated look on his face they both placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Killian's insecurities were showing and he was fearful that he would send him back to the Underworld, even after all they went through to get him back.

"Hook" a voice spoke out to him. He looked up just in time to be hugged by Neal. He hesitated for a moment before wrapped his arms around him.

"Bae" He whispered more to himself then Neal. They pulled apart but kept a hand on each other's shoulders.

"Thank you for looking after Emma and Henry" Killian smiled at him.

"It was no trouble Bae, I love them"

"We love you too Killian" They said in unision. That caused the close knit family to laugh together until they saw Gold approach.

"Bae" He moved to hug his son but he held up a hand and stepped back.

"How could you do this Papa? How could you have Hook killed to get your power back? And how could you offer him up on a silver platter to Hades to bring me back? I've been gone a few years now and while I may not be alive but I was happy where I was, especially because I knew that Killian was taking care of Emma and Henry"

"But Bae they are your family, not his. You deserve to be with them instead of him" He gestured to Hook with a disgusted look which him, Emma and Henry returned.

"That's not your choice to make and Hook is not replacing me. I know that they think of me and I know that they still love me. Plus they both love him and I know he loves them more than anything, hell that's why he told Emma to kill him! They deserve each other and I am not taking away the family that they built. You made this deal for nothing!"

Neal put his arm around Henry who was still grasping Killian's hook who's hand was being held by Emma who was joined by her parents and together along with the rest of the town they began to trickle out, planning to return to Granny's to finish their party.

They left Rumplestilskin behind.

"I will get you back Bae, no matter what it takes"


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Cobra Swan, etc.

Title: We're Family, Get Used To It

Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Go Through Hell For You', Hades comes to Storybrooke looking to reclaim Killian and make him pay for cheating death. His family and friends aren't too happy with that idea and they are ready to fight.

Author's Note: Unlike the other story this one will not be a one shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chatper 3: The Greater of Two Evils

No One's Pov

"...and after we tore my heart in half I put half of it back inside me and then togther we slid the other half inside Killian. A burst of magic passed over us and that's when we knew it worked and Operation Firebird was complete!" Henry finished telling the story of their travels through the Underworld and the whole building burst into cheers.

"I'm so proud of you Henry" Neal pulled Henry in for a hug which he happily returned.

"You'll be even prouder when you hear that he threatened the crocodile and succeeded in intimidating him" Killian smirked and everyone laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"Henry? Is that true?"

"Oh yeah! I told him that if he ever went after Hook again things wouldn't be good for him. And it helped to mention that if he killed him he would be killing me too"

"That's my boy" Neal and Hook said together. They shared a look before bursting out in laughter. Once it died down Killian gave Neal a sincere look.

"I've miss this Bael... Neal" Neal chuckled and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Just like old times ain't it Hook?"

"Aye, but hopefully you won't be leaving me for the Lost Boys this time..." He trailed off and put on a frown, in reuniting with Baelfire he had completely forgotten about their... situation and from the looks on the other's faces they had realized it too.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten"

"It's okay Hook, I think we all did too" Killian cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Mates, I think it's time we discuss what's going to happen tomorrow"

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest" an outside voice called out. And in a burst of black smoke the Dark One appeared. The other residents moved towards their hearoes who were poised and ready for a fight.

"You can put those down dearies. All I want is to talk but so you won't interfere I think I'll take it somewhere more private" With a flick of his wrist Neal, Emma, Killian, Henry and Rumple were all whisked away to the pawn shop. When they landed they immediately scooted closer together and away from him, for a brief moment you could see the defeated look on his face as he saw his son begin to fear him yet again. Gold tried to speak first but Emma beat him to it.

"We all know why you brought us here and I'll speak for all of us when I say there is nothing that you can say or do that'll convince us to hand Killian over to Hades"

"Miss Swan, if you care about my grandson at all you will give up the pirate and take back my son"

"Is that a threat?" Emma gritted her teeth and it took Hook and Neal to stop her from punching him.

"See it how you will but I am right. Henry deserves to grow up with a true family and not a one handed alcoholic playing house" This time it took Emma and Neal to stop Hook from using said hook to skin the Dark One alive.

"Papa just because Hook isn't me that doesn't mean he isn't Henry's father. Look at him and Regina, she isn't his biological mother but she's as much Henry's mother as Emma is. And honestly back when I was a kid Killian was a better father to me than you ever were"

"Really Bae? Because when I offered to be your "father" you left me for the Lost Boys"

"That's because I was upset. Back then I thought you had destroyed my family but I know better now and in reality you still took care of me the same way you take care of Henry now. I'm happy he has you in his life"

"That means so much Bae, thank you"

"Me too Dad, I'm happy you approve of Killian"

"Me too Neal, this means more than you know"

"Oh I think I know"

"Enough! Neal, don't you want to come back to your son? To Emma? To me?"

"Of course I do but I'm not sending Hook to the Underworld for an eternity of agony and torture just so I can have it! I'm not like you, I won't let him give up his life or the family he's always wanted and deserves. And despite what you may be thinking I was in a better place, me going back wouldn't be as bad as him going back"

"But Bae..."

"Grandpa stop! I know you want him back and I do too but he was happy where he was and mom and I are happy right now, is that not enough for you? And I told you what would happen if you tried to get rid of my father again" To make a point Henry let a little of his magic out and his hands began to glow.

"So you see Rumplestilskin we are all in agreement,Killian will stay. But if that isn't enough I'll make myself very clear: try anything and I will happily become the Dark One again"

With the final words said Emma steered the others out of the shop and to the Swan-Mills-Jones house. When they opened the floor they were flooded with questions and concerns from Snow, Charming, Regina and Robin. It was during this commotion that Killian was able to slip away into the house's study for some peace to think. Once the door was shut he let out a sigh and slouched in a chair, running his good hand through his hair and down his face. He couldn't believe all the trouble he has caused for this town, it was bad when he was a villain but it seemed to have gotten worse since he became a hero. Instead of people worrying about him being up to something and try to stop him they are now worried about something happening to him and are willing to do anything to save him or prevent it from happening.

 _Maybe it would be easier for everyone if I took that deal_

A knock and the groan of the door altered him to someone else's presence. The door opened further to reveal Henry standing there, looking upon him with worry. Killian flashed him a tight smile but it did nothing to convince the boy.

"Are you okay Dad, you seem upset"

"Everything is fine my boy, things just haven't been please tis all"

"I know but things will get better, they always do"

"Aye you're right. Now let's go join your family before they send out a search party" They both shared a laugh and this time Killian's smile was genuine.

"They're your family too, don't forget that" He didn't respond, he just led Henry out of the door to join the others in the living room where they talked and enjoyed each other's company until far after the sun went down. The others left with the promise to come back tomorrow to make their house feel more like home, plus to help Emma, Henry and Hook move their belongings into the house.

They decided to call it an early night, the trio insisted that Neal spent the night here and who was he to deny his family? They all said good night and went to their separate rooms with the promise of a long and proper goodbye in the morning.

Quickly everyone had drifted off to sleep, except Killian. He was wide awake thinking about the events of today, he believed that they were all his fault. He was starting to think that maybe Storybrooke would be better without him. At Gold's he had stayed silent and wouldn't admit it but he thought the crocodile was right, all of them deserved a chance to be the family that they were denied all because of Zelena and many other circumstances. He knew what he had to do and he gave Emma a gentle kiss then went to Henry and did the same. He was about to walk out the door when he stopped and looked at the life he could have had, the life he was giving to Neal.

"Goodbye"

He left.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Cobra Swan, etc.

Title: We're Family, Get Used To It

Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Go Through Hell For You', Hades comes to Storybrooke looking to reclaim Killian and make him pay for cheating death. His family and friends aren't too happy with that idea and they are ready to fight.

Author's Note: Unlike the other story this one will not be a one shot. Also there will be a long paragraph in this chapter so bear with me here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: For Love I Will Gladly Perish

No One's Pov

For the rest of the night Killian walked around the dead streets, taking in as much as he could before he sent himself back to the Underworld. That place may have given him the worst pain he's ever experienced in his life but he would gladly face the flames again if it mean his loved ones would be happy. Neal, Emma and Hnery would be family for real this time and Snow and David would have their daughter be with the man they wanted in the beginning. He would even be giving the Dark One a happy ending by giving him back his son, maybe then his heart would be healed.

It was sunrise by the time Hook finished his tour so he made his way over to the pond, the last thing in life he would ever see. On the way over he made sure the steer clear of his former home, Regina's manor and the Charmings place. He hoped that he would not be caught until it was too late to stop him. They would hate him for it at first, then would come the sadness and finally they would find peace and move on. He knew his Swan, he knew that when he did this it would destroy any chance of Emma finding or even looking for love again. But he hoped that with Neal by her side things would be easier, she gave him a second chance so why not give one to the father of her child?

Speaking of children he was going to miss Henry. It had been a dream and an honor to be a father just once, even to a kid that wasn't his. But blood or no Henry was his son through and through, a true love that he has treasured even for a few short days. And yet he felt like he was being a burden now that there's a chance for him to have his real father back along with the other half of his heart. This way with all the danger he seems to get himself into he wouldn't be dragging Henry along with him.

Henry of course wasn't the only one he would miss. Neal, Snow, Charming, Robin, Belle, Regina and of course his beloved Emma. It broke his heart that he would be taking away her happiness yet again but with so much love already around her he hoped that one day peace would find her. But not matter what he would always love her, life and death meant nothing if the love is true enough. It's for that reason that his sacrifice will be worth it, because for love he's always willing to give his life.

The sunrise was upon him, painting the sky with beautiful colors, it was almost time. He stared out at the water and pulled out his trusty flask, he decided to drain it one last time. So for the next hour or two he took sip after sip till it was bone dry then he set it aside, a gift he hoped would be found by the prince. They had spent many nights drinking from it and letting go, whether it was during a time of peace or when they needed to relax during a time of stress, another thing he would miss when he left.

Another fog rolled in and with it came Hades, his hair set a blaze in a blue flame. Once he noticed who was standing there and alone no less the blames burned stronger and he smirked, a signature move that villains made when they acheived victory.

"Well well I must say I wasn't expecting this. And where's the cavalry, I was expecting magic, swords and arrows oh my!"

"I thought it best to do this alone"

"I bet they don't even know you're here. Oh this is too sweet! But since you're here I guess we should get this show on the road! Let's start with giving Henry that heart back" He moved forward and Killian was tempted to take a step back, go home and forget this ever happen but what's done is done. He made his choice so now it was time to go through with it despite his fears.

Hades plunged his hand into Hook's chest but before he pulled it out he had the decency to look at Killian as if asking one last time if this is what he truly wanted because after he took the heart out there was really no turning back.

"Do it"

"No!"

Hades was suddenly flung back and landed in the shallow water. They both turned sharply to see Henry, Emma, Neal, Regina, Belle ,Snow and Charming running towards them while Rumplestilskin trailing behind the group. Immediately Emma and Henry pulled Killian into a hug and practically dragged him away, then came the scolding from all parties. They all told him that he was crazy and doing something like this was stupid and irresponsible because he wasn't thinking about himself or the people who loved him and that's where he drew the line.

"Stop!" They all stared at him with stunned silence. This was good because it gave Killian the opportunity to finally let out what he's been feeling.

"Listen, I know you all think this isn't for the best and that I'm not thinking about you but you're wrong. The reason I am doing this is because I have been thinking about you. Emman, Henry, Bae: you all deserve to be a family again. So many things have torn you apart and that is not fair, this is a chance for things to change, for you to get what you've deserved for years and I want to make that happen so please let me go for your future. Snow and David, I know that in the beginning this is what you would have wanted and a part of me believes that you still want it because no one will ever be good enough for Emma, no me or Neal. But Neal is the father of your grandson and I'm just a reformed pirate with a hook for a hand, what do I know about family? Nothing, that's why Henry is keeping his father and not a father figure. You two are all about happiness and I believe this will one day bring Emma the most happiness and I hope that one day you'll forgive me for this and not because I'm your friend but because of the pain this will cause your daughter. Regina, I've treasured our friendship when we were villains and now as heroes. You are truly a remarkable woman and we've both come so far, from heroes to villains all for love and happiness and I truly hope that you stay on that path for me and for Henry. Belle, I will forever be sorry for the mess I've made of your relationship with Rumplestilskin and I know you don't blame me but I do. You are beautiful inside and out, I couldn't have found a better person to be my friend. You are one of the people who helped me when I was missing Emma and that's something I will forever be greatful for. All I ask of you know is to be happy, with or without me and with or without the crocodile. And speaking of the crocodile don't screw this up or I'll claw my way out of the Underworld and kill you"

Everyone was in tears, except Gold of course but he was stunned into a daze. One of his worst enemies was dying so he could have his son back, Captain Hook was giving him what he wanted willingly. He would never thank him but he would alwasy remember what he did.

Suddenly Belle was in a fury and no one was prepared for her walking over and punching her ex husband in the face. But Robin and David did have to stop her from trying to beat him into a bloody pulp. They pulled her away but that didn't stop her from screaming at him.

"This is all your fault! Killian is killing himself because of you! People who love him are losing him because of you! Haven't you done enough to him?! He's left you alone and you can't do the same! I don't know why I ever loved you! I hate you!"

Both her, Gold and Hook were all crying, everyone else was tearing up except Hades who was starting to look bored and annoyed.

"Okay now that we've got all of that out of the way let's continue where we left off shall we?"

"You will not!" a booming voice sounded from above. A bolt of lightening came down and when the flash died down a man could be seen where the bolt struck the ground. He was tall with a long grey beard and large muscles, no one had to guess to know who this was.

"Zeus"


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Cobra Swan, etc.

Title: We're Family, Get Used To It

Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Go Through Hell For You', Hades comes to Storybrooke looking to reclaim Killian and make him pay for cheating death. His family and friends aren't too happy with that idea and they are ready to fight.

Author's Note: Unlike the other story this one will not be a one shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Goodbye

No One's Pov

"Hades! You've stolen a soul and now you're messing around with a liberated one and the landing of the living?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't strike you down where stand!"

"I was cheated Zeus! He was rightfully dead and mine and they stole him away from me!"

"We both know that Killian Jones coming back was fair! True love is the only exception when it comes to death and what him and Henry Mills have is true love. You have no right to mess with the life he gained back and you also have no right taking a soul from a better place putting them through this and giving them false hope! Especially when that soul refused to come back in the first place!"

"Yeah yeah yeah well it's too late now! He's given himself to me of his own free! And besides I already made the deal with the Dark One and not even I will break a deal with him"

"You made a deal with Rumplestilskin?!" Zeus roared and the sky turned stormy. The others took a few steps away while Hades cowered, this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes, I wanted Captain Hook's soul back! You know what a rare soul and heart he has! A villain turned hero who's heart went from black to pure. And I knew that he had a history with the Dark One so when he came to the Underworld I convinced him to offer me a deal: his son for the Captain. I knew I could pull it off because I've seen inside Jone's heart, he'd do anything for love"

"None of that makes this right! Neal Cassidy will be returned to where he was and you will be punished!" He threw a bolt at Hades and it sent him flying back and into the pond, everyone had a feeling that he wouldn't be coming back out.

"Neal I'm afraid it's time for you to go back"

"No Zeus, I want to take the Dark One's deal. Will you honor it and let Bae go free?"

"No I will not Captain Jones, his time has passed years ago and he has accepted his fate. And I know you will not believe this but you have more to life for than he does. That is why you ended up in the Underworld and Baelfire did not, your will to live for your loved one's was stronger than his. You did not only wish to return for Emma Swan and her son, you wanted to be with many others and more people want you back than Baelfire. I wish Storybrooke could keep you both but the Fates would not allow such a thing"

"But..."

"Killian it's okay, he's right. Promise me you'll look after everyone?"

"Aye mate, I will"

"Good"

Neal pulled Killian into a hug and then went to wish the others goodbye. They became tearful again but it was to be expected.

"My son will not be taken from me again"

Gold flashed away and appeared before Killian and shoved his hand into his chest. He tried repeatedly to pull it out but it was no use, no one would dislodge that heart again. A burst of magic shot him away and suddenly he was consumed by a bright light but in a flash it left as quickly as it came.

"What the hell was that?" Emma wondered.

"That was his punishment for putting all of this into motion. Now everytime he uses his magic he will feel the pain of the death of every Dark One that ever lived"

"Now that's what I call torture" Regina spoke out. Gold stared at everyone and looked upon their face that were filled with pure hate and then he looked towards his son and that was the worst of them all: a face full of disappointment. The sheer force of it was enough for him to use magic to disappear, the pain he must have felt was nothing compared to look his son gave him.

"Neal, it's time"

"Goodbye everyone"

"Goodbye Neal"

"Goodbye Bae"

"Goodbye Dad"

With another flash they were both gone. Everyone turned to Killian who was doing his best not to glance at anyone. Emma stepped forward and Hook's guard faltered. He look towards her only to be met with a slap to the face. He wasn't surprised or stunned, he had just expected worse.

"I'm sorry Emma"


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Cobra Swan, etc.

Title: We're Family, Get Used To It

Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Go Through Hell For You', Hades comes to Storybrooke looking to reclaim Killian and make him pay for cheating death. His family and friends aren't too happy with that idea and they are ready to fight.

Author's Note: Unlike the other story this one will not be a one shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: We're Family, Get Used To It

No One's Pov

"Killian you're an idiot"

"I know"

"Did you really think after all we've been through that I wouldn't choose you, that we wouldn't choose you?"

"He was your first love Swan, Henry's father. What he's done to you pales to the horrible things I've done"

"Let us be the judge of that. Look Killian, yes I loved Neal but that was a long time ago and if he loved me as much as you do then he would have come looking and fought for me but he didn't. His fear of seeing his father again was a lot stronger than his love for me. And as for Henry? He ran away when he found out that he had a kid. And I'm sure none of us here forget how he let himself be used by Tamara so she could come here to kidnap our son. Neal may be Henry's dad but he's not Henry's father, you are and I couldn't have picked a better one for my kid"

"I agree with Emma on that" Regina stepped up.

"What about Robin?"

"Ehh he's more step father material" She smirked back at Robin who actually blushed, go figure.

"Killian please believe me when I tell you this: we all love you and things would be too difficult and wrong without you here. You've stuck with us from day 1! You helped me and my mother get back to Henry, you helped us get Henry back from Peter Pan, you helped us against Zelena, the Snow Queen, the Queens of Darkness and Rumplestilskin. Everytime one of us has needed you you've been there but that's not even the most you've done for us, there's everything you've done for me. You have never let me go, you always come to find me and you never gave up on me, even when I was the Dark One, you died for me twice! And most of all you love me, despite all my faults and baggage and I love you despite all of yours. You're my true love Killian Jones and I will never give you up without a fight"

Both of them were crying rivers and Killian pulled Emma into his arms and they shared the most emotional kiss they've had, completely ignoring the family and friends around them. And when they pulled back they both refused to leave each other's arms.

"I love you Emma Swan"

"I love you too Killian Jones"

"Dad"

Hook turned to him to see his son's face stained with tears and his eyes red. He made a gesture with his head and Henry ran over to and managed to squeeze himself between his parents.

"My mom's are right, we couldn't have picked a better father biological or not. You changed not only for my mom but for me too. I already started to changed you when you offered your ship to come find me and you hadn't even met me yet. You kept me company when I had no memories and you told me about my dad. You protected me from Zelena's monkeys and you tried to get me back to New York because you thought I would be safer there. You died for me in another world when I was a complete stranger you had just met because you believed in me. You love me and my mom unconditionally even when there were moments when we didn't like or trust you. This is why I'm proud for you to be my father and this is why I love you. I love you Dad"

"I love you too Henry"

Hook pulled him in tightly and after a few minutes he felt some pressure all around him. It took him a few moments before he realized that the others had joined in there hug. Instead of trying to push them all of he burrowed himself in further, enjoying the moment.

"Thank you, for everything"

"We're family, get used to it"

He was never quite sure who had said it but he didn't care. He was family and that's all he needed.


End file.
